3GPP2 packet data standard TIA/EIA/707-A-1.12 (Data Service Options for Spread Spectrum Systems: cdma2000 High Speed Packet Data Service Option 33), and subsequent versions (hereinafter referred to as IS-707), specifies an Active state and a Dormant state for a wireless communication device, such as a mobile station (MS), during a packet data session. In the Active state, the MS is connected to infrastructure equipment via a dedicated RF connection. The infrastructure provides a dedicated connection between a Base Transceiver Station (BTS) and a Packet Control Function (PCF). The PCF is connected to a Packet Data Service Node, which is connected to a packet network. A packet call is moved into the Active state when there is a burst of packet data to transmit.
In the Dormant state, the dedicated Radio Frequency (RF) connection, and the dedicated connection between the BTS and the PCF, are released. The packet call transitions from the Active state to the Dormant state when there has been no data transmission for a predetermined time period. The packet call may transition between the Active state and the Dormant state many times, depending on the bursty nature of the data and on the duration of the time period. While the packet session is in the Dormant state, bearer data cannot be transmitted, and must be buffered. In order transmit the buffered data, the call must be assigned a dedicated RF connection and a dedicated connection between the BTS and the PCF must be established. The delay incurred in order to reestablish a dedicated connection between the MS and the PCF has a negative impact on the quality of the data service.
Current standards impose a high transaction cost on centralized processing elements for the time needed for Dormant to Active transitions. The time needed has a potentially negative impact on a subscriber's perception of data service. These problems encourage configurations where the RF connection is maintained for a long period of time after transmission of a data burst, so that a subsequent data burst can immediately be transmitted. Maintaining a connection for an unnecessarily long period of time inefficiently uses RF resources. For example, if a channel is maintained for 60 seconds for transmission of a series of bursts of packet data, one channel can offer 60 Busy Hour Call Attempts (1 channel*3600/60). If, however, the channel is maintained for only 5 seconds for transmission of a burst, one channel can offer 720 BHCA (1 channel*3600/5). In the latter case, Dormant to Active transitions (i.e. call attempts) will increase because the channel is maintained for a shorter period of time. In the former case, the long timeout period decreases the effective utilization of the dedicated channel, and increases the number of dedicated channels required to support the packet data service.
Thus, there is a need for a method of transitioning a wireless communication device between the Dormant state and Active state by timely releasing RF resources when there is no bearer data to transmit and timely reestablishing RF resources when there is bearer data to transmit.